


Under The Stars

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [23]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Anonymous said:things you said when you thought i was asleep or things you said under the stars and in the grass Megarod?I got both, hope you like it Anon.





	

He wasn’t sure how he’d managed it, but Rodimus had convinced Megatron to visit Earth with him. No small feat to be sure since Megatron had made his feelings on organics well known, yet here they were on Earth laying in an open field watching the star the stars and occasional meteor streak past them. “This was fun, thanks. I mean I know you hate it here and all but I’ve always really liked Earth. It’s fun and always changing but still can be quiet and peaceful. That you chose to come with me means a lot so, you know, thanks.” Rodimus only received a grunt as a reply but decided he would better enjoy what was left of their cosmic entertainment curled alongside Megatron’s warm frame. 

As night crept into dawn and rest still held Rodimus in its sway, Megatron finally spoke. “You are most welcome, my sun. I’m finding this planet isn’t so horrible as I’d once thought, though it undoubtedly has everything to do with the company I’m keeping this time around.” Megatron pulled Rodimus tighter to him as he curled around his co-captain’s smaller frame. In all his jostling he didn’t notice the smile creep slowly across Rodimus’ face.


End file.
